


The Trouble With Parenting Werewolves (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art by forzando, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Schmoop, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek adopts a pack of baby werewolves, and somehow Stiles gets drafted into helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Parenting Werewolves (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trouble with Parenting Werewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958278) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



 

You can  **stream** and  **download** the podfic [ **here.**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jx0geqd33mhw04t/The+Trouble+With+Parenting+Werewolves.mp3)

I hope you enjoy!

Feel free to leave feedback for the author and/or myself.

:D

Cover art by **[forzando](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzando/pseuds/forzando) **

[ **Link to cover art on Tumblr** ](http://forzandopod.tumblr.com/post/115913761184/the-trouble-with-parenting-werewolves-podfic-by)


End file.
